


Sunday Morning

by colfhummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first Blaine thinks that this is just going to be another one of their lazy Sunday mornings but Kurt makes it clear very quickly, that he has other plans for both of them.</p>
<p>Warnings for: Daddy!kink, Spanking, Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Use of Toys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Blaine loves these lazy Sunday mornings. For once, it’s just them. No work, no college, just the two of them, spending the whole day together, either huddled up on the bed, marathoning movies or tv shows or taking long walks through Central Park, loving the fact that no one cares about them holding hands or kissing each other on the cheek. And listening to the raindrops drumming against their bedroom window, today was definitely going to be a stay-in-bed-day.

He sits up and cranes his neck and stretches his sore muscles, forcing his body to wake up. Blaine can’t really tell if it’s still early, since the sun is most likely veiled in a heavy grey cloak full of rain clouds.

He just sits on the bed for a while, listening to the rain, enjoying the quiet, peaceful atmosphere in the room. Then, suddenly he feels something poke him in the back. Then it stops poking and crawls its way upwards to tickle his neck. Blaine shrugs it off immediately and lets out a soft laugh as he reaches behind him to grab the troublemaker.

 

Kurt lets out a small yelp as Blaine gets a hold on his ankle. Before he can pull his leg back, his foot is already captured in a tight grip, between Blaine’s elbow and chest. And without warning, he feels a pair of fingers dancing over it, tickling him, and Kurt can’t help the high-pitched giggles that escape him. “B-Blaine, stop!” he squeaks out, still trying to wriggle his foot out of Blaine’s grip.

Blaine just chuckles and starts peppering the soft skin of Kurt’s foot with a dozen kisses. Suddenly, a pillow lands in his face with a soft thump.

“Hey!” Blaine laughs and throws the pillow back at Kurt, who is shielding his face with the blanket, “I see, someone’s in a good mood this morning, eh?”

“No, I’m not in a good mood, absolutely not,“ Kurt grumbles as he starts cuddling with the pillow in his arms.

Blaine raises his eyebrows. “Aw, baby, why not?”

“Because you were too tired to properly fuck me last night.”

Blaine is speechless for a second, his eyes wide in disbelief and his mouth hanging open.

“Come on, Kurt. You know, how exhausted I was from work last night, remember? “Blaine whines, stroking his hand over the exposed skin of Kurt’s leg that is peeking out beneath their blanket. “And hey, I let you suck me off last night before sleep, so you can’t really complain about not getting enough cock,” he adds with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“But not where I wanted,” Kurt mumbles and pouts, making the smile on Blaine’s lips grow even bigger. Kurt looks adorable like this, his hair is tousled from sleep and falling all over his forehead and he’s completely naked, like himself, only a few bits of skin covered by their blanket.

 “Aw, sweetie. I’m so terribly sorry, how can I make it up to you?” Blaine asks, watching as Kurt props himself up on his elbows to look him right in the eye.

“Well, you could start with fucking me senseless, “ Kurt says, a playful smile forming on his lips, “and then you could spend the rest of the day giving me back and foot rubs, cooking me dinner and telling me how gorgeous I am. Maybe _then_ , I could forigve you.”

Blaine snorts out a short laugh before crawling over to Kurt until he’s hovering above him.

 

Kurt can feel the tickle of Blaine’s breath against his skin and the sudden closeness makes something twist in his stomach. It’s not that he’s been disappointed with last night, he loves sucking Blaine off. The heavy weight of Blaine’s cock on his tongue, the sounds Blaine makes, the feeling of his pulsing cock when he comes down his throat, he loves sucking cock, he definetely does. He has just been in the mood for more last night. So now that he finally has Blaine on top of him, his weight pressing him down onto the mattress, he wouldn’t let him leave before he doesn’t get what he wants.

He cranes his neck a little to press his lips against Blaine’s, sharing just a quick, close-mouthed kiss before he reaches out to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand next to their bed.

“Wait, you don’t even want to wait until we’ve had breakfast?” Blaine asks as snatches the bottle out of Kurt's hand.

“I’ve waited long enough, Anderson. Now get me ready for your big cock and fuck me.”

Blaine feels himself harden, a rush of blood shooting straight to his cock at Kurt’s words.

“Wow, someone’s impatient this morning,” he jokes before kneeling between Kurt’s spread legs and pouring some of the liquid on his fingers, rubbing it between them to warm it up.

He lets his fingers trail downwards, reaching behind Kurt’s balls, before he feels the puckered opening against his wet fingertips. Blaine glances one last time at Kurt’s face, stunned by how gorgeous his boyfriend looks like this: biting his lip, cheeks flushed a rosy pink and his chest rising heavily, anticipating the first press of Blaine’s fingers.

Kurt wraps one of his hands around his cock, stroking it slowly and closing his eyes as he feels one of Blaine’s fingers slowly push past the rim of muscles and inside him. Blaine takes his time, slowly moving his finger in and out, trying to loosen Kurt properly up.

“You can use two, Blaine. Come on,” Kurt groans out , trying to push his hips back against Blaine’s hand.

 “No. I’m not going to risk you being in pain just because you’re an impatient, bossy little brat right now, do you understand me?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and lets out an annoyed sigh.

 “God, you’re no fun.”

“Okay, that’s it,” Blaine suddenly snaps and pulls his finger out of Kurt’s ass, causing the other boy to give him an irritated look, before he continues in a sharp voice, “I want you to lie on your stomach and I don’t want to hear a single word, do you understand me, Kurt?”

Kurt has to fight back a grin now. He knows where ths is going and he likes it.

“Yes, _Daddy._ ”

 

Blaine feels his cock throbbing at the words coming from Kurt’s mouth and he watches with hungry eyes as his boyfriend rolls over onto his stomach without further complaint, presenting him with a perfect view of his pale round ass.

It surprises him how quickly, what should have been just a casual morning fuck, turned into one of their _games._ But since Kurt is already eagerly spreading his legs, his slick hole clenching impatiently, he knows it was a good idea after all.

Settling himself between a pair of creamy-white long legs, Blaine slides his finger back inside and it doesn’t take too long until he’s finally granting Kurt’s wish by adding a second finger. He is completely hard by now, the warmth in his stomach spreading further with every glance at his fingers disappearing into Kurt’s glistening wet hole.

Despite knowing that he’s told Kurt to keep quiet, the sudden silence from his boyfriend is kind of unsettling, so he crooks his fingers, brushing against something.

“A-ah, Bl- _Daddy_ , yes, right there," Kurt gasps and bucks his hips a little.

Blaine grins to himself, continuing to move his fingers inside Kurt's ass and enjoying the small moans and gasps coming out of the other boy’s mouth. Soon, he’s adding a third finger and watches in awe how Kurt fucks himself back on his hand, both of them now becoming more and more impatient and desperate.

“Come on, Blaine, it’s enough now. Get your cock ready and fuck me already,” Kurt grunts out and turns his face to shoot an annoyed glare at Blaine.

“Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners, Kurt?” Blaine teases and slowly pulls his fingers out.

“I wouldn’t forget my fucking manners if you weren’t such a fucking teas-AHH- fuck!”

 

The smack comes without warning.

“Watch your mouth, Kurt,” Blaine warns him and strokes his hand over the reddening flesh.

Kurt lets out a small whimper and presses his face into the pillow. "Sorry,   _Daddy_."

Placing his hands under Kurt’s muscular thighs, he lifts him up a little, nudging Kurt to get on his hands and knees.

Blaine slicks himself up with a bit more lube before he lines the head of his thick cock up against Kurt’s slippery entrance.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

Kurt doesn't reply, instead he presses back immediately and Blaine just watches how the head of his cock slides past the first ring of muscle, the sudden tightness and heat always overwhelming in the first moment.

“ _Fuck_ , Kurt,” he gasps, trying his best to hold his hips still as Kurt pushes back more and more until his whole cock disappears completely inside of him.

Kurt lets his head hang between his shoulders, strands of hair falling into his face, as he exhales loudly through his mouth.

“Oh my god,” he groans out and takes in the feeling of being filled up to the hilt by the thick length of Blaine’s cock. "Feels so good, Daddy, _so good_."

“Are you happy now, baby?” Blaine asks, his voice strained and breathless before he places both of his hands on Kurt’s ass, caressing the soft flesh and spreading the cheeks to have an even better sight as he starts thrusting his cock in and out of the slick, tight heat.

“A-ah, yes oh god, faster, come on,” Kurt demands, pushing his hips back.

Blaine doesn’t reply, instead he brings his hand down a second time on Kurt’s ass, leaving a fresh, red handprint on the pale skin and causing Kurt to yelp in pain.

“You don’t give me orders, understood?” he says, punctuating each word with a sharp smack all over Kurt’s rear. The little whiny sounds Kurt makes every time his hand connects with his skin are shooting straight to his cock. The skin beneath his hands is so warm that Blaine can’t stop touching the reddening flesh, careful not to cause Kurt any more pain, while he continues to bury himself deeper into his ass.

“Fuck, so good, please don’t stop,” Kurt whines high in his throat, overwhelmed by the pain on his backside and the delicious, burning drag of Blaine’s thick cock moving inside of him, spreading him wide open.

“With what should I not stop?” Blaine asks, angling his hips so that he brushes right against Kurt’s sweet spot, causing Kurt to cry out and clench his fists into the bedsheets, “With spanking you or fucking your greedy little ass?”

“Ohgod – fuck- _Daddy_ ,” is all Kurt manages to sob out, frantically working his hips back and forth in rhythm to Blaine’s thrusts. His own cock lies hard against his stomach and he can feel that he's close, every grind of Blaine's cock against his prostate sending sparks through his body.

Wrapping both of his arms around Kurt’s slim waist, Blaine steadies himself as he leans down until his chest is flush against the taller boy’s back. He starts planting hot, open-mouthed kisses on his neck while he continues to roll his hips, letting Kurt’s slick ass grip him tightly with every thrust.

After a while Kurt squirms away, “Wait, lemme…,”he breathes out and pushes Blaine gently off his back,before turning around to lie flat on his back.

Pulling both of Kurt’s legs over his shoulders, Blaine takes his cock in his hand and pushes back inside, groaning out as the warm heat swallows him up once again.

 

Blaine starts out a slow rhythm at first, wanting to last as long as possible, but the drag of Kurt’s ass against his cock is pushing him nearly over the edge, together with the sweet sounds coming out of Kurt's mouth, and soon he’s pounding hard and fast into him, his whole body shaking with the force of Blaine’s thrusts.

“A-ah, Blaine - Daddy,  _ohgod_ fuck me, harder, fuck ah-,” Kurt moans and starts stroking himself as Blaine keeps brushing against his prostate, sending hot, electric jolts straight to the base of his cock.

It doesn’t take long until Kurt’s whole body spasms and he's clamping tightly around Blaine. He lets out a sob and comes in hot white spurts all over his hand and stomach. Blaine follows closely, his balls tightening and his hips bucking as he spills deep inside Kurt’s body. He lets out a series of soft groans and moans as he rocks out his orgasm before he collapses on top of Kurt.

 

“Good morning," Kurt suddenly hums, causing Blaine to raise his head a little from where it’s been resting on Kurt's chest for the past minute, giving him a confused look.

“Good morning?” he asks as he carefully lifts himself off his boyfriend.

Kurt just smiles, looking utterly debauched, with his face flushed red, hair a complete mess, stomach covered in come and Blaine’s softening dick still snug in his ass. Blaine shakes his head a little with a small smile on his face and gently pulls his cock out, watching as his come starts to leak out of Kurt’s red and swollen hole. He is about to grab a box of kleenex  to clean both of them up, but is stopped.

“No, wait,” Kurt mumbles, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

Blaine stops and raises his eyebrows.

“What is it, baby? What do you want?” he asks in a soft voice, caressing Kurt’s thighs.

“I wanna use it. The plug, I mean.” Kurt’s voice is barely a whisper but his tone is demanding. Blaine would’ve probably gotten hard again if he could. The sight of Kurt’s hole clenching down around nothing, desperately trying to keep as much of his come inside as possible is probably one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

It takes him a short moment before he's able to speak, his mind still dizzy from his intense orgasm just a few minutes ago, “You wanna keep my come inside you?“

Kurt just licks his lips and nods his head. "Please, _Daddy_."

 

Blaine feels a shiver run down his spine as Kurt continues to play their little game. Crawling over to the side of their bed to open the second drawer of their nightstand, he pulls out one of their newest purchases, a black butt plug.

Kurt had picked it the last time they had been online-shopping for toys, confessing that he's always fantasized of being plugged up with Blaine's come inside him for a whole day.

Blaine slicks it up with some lube before settling between Kurt's spread thighs, slowly lining it up against the swollen rim before he starts to push it in. It slides in easily, the muscles in Kurt's ass opening up without any restraint and Blaine can't help a soft groan at the sight of Kurt’s hole stretching around the base of the plug.

Kurt’s chest rises heavily and he has to close his eyes for a moment. The new stretch is different in comparison to Blaine’s cock. It feels good but foreign, like every one of his toys at first and with Blaine's come still fully inside him, he feels impossiblestretched and wide and _full._

Seeing Kurt like his, knowing that his come is still deep inside of him, trying to leak out of his hole but is being stopped by the thick black plug, makes something twist in his stomach. Kurt looks up at him, face flushed a dark pink, bottom lip trembling, and for a second he is worried that his boyfriend might be in pain. But then, he watches as Kurt clenches down around the plug, causing a small squishy sound when he unclenches.

Kurt lets out a soft moan and smiles up at him, "I'm so full, so full with your come, Daddy. Feels so good."

Blaine chokes back a groan, still way too early and sensitive for him to get hard again. But he has plans. Plans for the rest of the day. He leans down and presses his lips softly against Kurt’s before he takes both of his wrists in his hands, trapping the other boy beneath him. 

“We’re going to have a nice long shower now and then I’m gonna make us breakfast and _then_ you’re gonna clean everything up, showing off your pretty red, stretched hole. And if you’ve done well, _Daddy_ is gonna reward you with bending you over the kitchen table and eating that sweet ass of yours out before he fucks you.”

Kurt’s only response is a startled moan as Blaine's hand travels downwards to press against the base of the plug, seated deep in Kurt's hot body.

Oh yes, Blaine definetely loves Sunday mornings.


End file.
